the_voicefanmadefandomcom-20200216-history
The Voice (Season 11):
The ninth season of ''The Voice'', an American reality talent show, premiered on September 12th, 2016 on NBC. Dan Reynolds and Taylor Swift premiered as the new coaches after Gwen Stefani, Shakira, and Usher announced their departure from the show. On December 13, 2016, Samuel Caouette of Team Taylor was announced as the winner of The Voice, with Ryan Rankin of Team Adam as the runner up, and Erika Sophia of Team Taylor in third place. Coaches The coaches for this season are: Adam Levine, Dan Reynolds, Taylor Swift, and Blake Shelton. The team advisors are: Katy Perry for Team Adam, Christina Perri for Team Dan, Avril Lavigne for Team Taylor, and Paul McCartney for Team Blake. The universal knockout advisor for all teams is Christina Aguilera. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live playoffs Artist was stolen by another coach at the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds The Battles The Battles (episodes 7 to 10) consisted of two 2-hour episodes and two 1-hour episodes each on October 3, 4, 10 and 11, 2016. Season eleven's advisors are Katy Perry for Team Adam, Christina Perri for Team Dan, Avril Lavigne for Team Taylor, and Paul McCartney for Team Blake. Contestants who win their battle or are stolen by another coach will advance to the Knockout rounds, with each coach allowed to steal two artists who lost battles. ;Color key Artist won the battle and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle but was stolen by another couch and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle and was eliminated The Knockouts For the knockouts, Christina Aguilera was assigned as a mentor for participants in all four teams this round. The knockouts aired on October 17, 18, and 24, 2016. Color key: Live shows Color key: Week 1: Live playoffs (October 31, November 1, & 2) The Live Playoffs will begin on October 31, November 1 and 2, 2016 and will comprise episodes 15, 16, and 17 (The results show). The top 20 artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing from the viewers' vote, and each coach rounding their team up with their own choice. Cass Miller and Craig Sayers both received iTunes bonus multipliers for their studio recordings reaching the Top 10 of the iTunes Top 200 singles chart. Cass Miller's placed fifth on the chart, while Craig Sayers placed sixth. Week 2: Top 12 (November 7 & 8) The top 12 performed on Monday, November 7, 2016, with results following Tuesday, November 8, 2016. Team Blake's Jill St. John earned an iTunes bonus multiplier for her studio recording landing on the third position on the iTunes Top 200 singles chart. Team Adam's Ryan Rankin also earned an iTunes bonus multiplier for his studio recording landing on the eighth position on the iTunes Top 200 singles chart. Week 3: Top 10 (November 14 & 15) The top 10 performed on Monday, November 14, 2016, with results following Tuesday, November 15, 2016. Samuel Caouette received an iTunes bonus multiplier for his studio recording reaching the second position on the iTunes Top 200 singles chart. Week 4: Top 8 (November 21 & 22) The top 8 performed on Monday, November 21, 2016, with results following on Tuesday, November 22, 2016. Caleb Lake and Ryan Rankin both received iTunes bonus multipliers for their studio recordings of "Lay Me Down" and "Can't Get You Out of My Head" reaching the seventh and tenth position respectively on the iTunes Top 200 singles chart. Week 5: Quarterfinals (November 28 & 29) The top 6 performed on Monday, November 28, 2016, with results following Tuesday, November 29, 2016. Samuel Caouette received two iTunes bonus multipliers for his studio recordings of "Simple Man" and "Trouble" reaching fourth position and eighth position on the iTunes Top 200 singles chart respectively. Caleb Lake received an iTunes bonus mutliplier for his studio recording of "P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)" reaching the second position on the iTunes Top 200 singles chart. Week 6: Semifinals (December 5 & 6) The top 5 performed on Monday, December 5, 2016 with results on Tuesday, December 6, 2016. There was no Instant Save this round. Samuel Caouette received two iTunes bonus multipliers for his studio recordings landing on the third and seventh position on the iTunes Top 200 singles chart. Ryan Rankin received an iTunes bonus multiplier for his studio recording of "I Won't Back Down" landing on the second position on the iTunes Top 200 singles chart. Erika Sophia received an iTunes bonus multiplier for her studio recording of "Bleeding Love" landing on the first position on the iTunes Top 200 singles chart. Week 7: Finals (December 12 & 13) The top 3 performed Monday, December 12, 2016, with the season finale on Tuesday, December 13, 2016. Performances this round consisted of a "fan's choice" reprise performance of a song from earlier in the season, a duet with the respective coach, and a solo song. The final episode was preceded by a one-hour recap of the competitive performances, and included two hours of performances by this season's top 20 contestants, and the announcement of the winner. No iTunes bonuses were given out on Finale night. Ryan Rankin's solo song charted fifth on the iTunes Top 200 singles chart. Erika Sophia's reprise song and solo song charted third and ninth respectively on the iTunes Top 200 singles chart. Samuel Caouette's reprise song and solo song charted second and first on the iTunes Top 200 singles chart. Results summary of live shows ;Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Dan Artist from Team Taylor Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Saved by coach Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist advanced by public vote Artist was eliminated